


1 + 5 sentences

by askandiwilllie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Baby Fic, Ben Wa Balls, Desired Pregnancy, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lactation Kink, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Watching, Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fics: first sentence by the prompter, 5 sentences following by me. All Believer Queen, all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Henry wasn't due home from camp for another twenty-seven hours, but already her breasts ached and her belly burned with desire.

When they’d made the decision to induce lactation, she hadn’t foreseen Snow insisting that Henry needed a weekend of “forestry training,” and her body was making its displeasure known.

She did everything she could think of to distract herself from the need building within her, short of pumping — Henry had been very adamant that none of her milk go to waste.

Finally, finally,  _finally_  the weekend was over, and when Henry walked in the door, jeans grass-stained and smudged with dirt, he simply tossed his bag to the floor and backed Regina up against the wall, yanking her shirt open and her bra cups down and latching his mouth onto one firm nipple.

They both moaned at the release, and Regina wound her fingers through his hair, holding him in place and gently encouraging him.

Only halfway finished, Henry yanked desperately at the zipper of his jeans, pushing them down his thighs and reaching up Regina’s skirt to pull her panties to the side, thrusting firmly into her as he began to drain her other breast.


	2. Chapter 2

Dishwashing, laundry, vacuuming—with the balls buried deep within her, she'd been trembling for hours.

He got home later than expected from his day with Emma, and Regina strongly suspected that was intentional.

By the time he pushed her down on the bed and knelt between her legs to lick up the arousal dripping down her thighs, she was ready to go out of her mind.

When he pushed one finger into her and hooked it around the thin cord holding the balls together, giving it a tug, she let out the loudest moan she’d ever made as her thighs quivered.

He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently, not enough to make her come, but enough to make frustrated, needy tears seep from the corners of her eyes.

But it wasn’t until he looked up at her, her still baby-faced boy who was nearly a man, and earnestly said, “Come for me, Mom,” while pressing his thumb to her clit, that she let go with a wail that shook the windows.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't get that dream out of her head, imagining her belly growing with his babies as he finished his homework at the kitchen table.

Sometimes she thought he dreamed of it, too, when she caught him looking at her with a strangely speculative glint in his eye, but she never asked.

That wasn’t their way.

Instead, she smiled at him as she entered the room, leaned over his shoulder and asked him how he was doing.

And if, when he grinned up at her and proclaimed to have just finished, she felt the urge to lean down and press her lips to his, she sublimated it with a kiss to his forehead instead.

And if, when he stood and gave her a hug, she noticed the hardness pressing against her belly… well, he was growing up, he couldn’t help it.

He certainly couldn’t feel that way for his mother… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, six sentences =)


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first night Henry and Regina brought their new born child home.

It took Regina almost half an hour to convince Henry that he didn’t need to watch the baby sleep, but at three in the morning, he woke up to see her sitting beside him, baby in her arms, while she gazed down at the child in wonder and adoration.

“I thought we didn’t need to watch her sleep,” he murmured in a low, sleepy voice, and Regina smiled.

“We don’t,” she whispered back, her eyes moving over tiny pursed lips, a round little nose, and the dark fringe of lashes on closed eyes.

“It still amazes me,” she added, using her fingertips to carefully uncurl the baby’s fist and then curve the tiny little fingers around her pointer.

Looking at Henry finally, her smile widened, even as her eyes shone in the low light, “Our baby is perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

Henry is growing up and regina catches him watching porn

It’s quick reflexes that has Henry managing to cover himself with the blanket before she sees anything more than the suggestion of how frantically he was fisting his cock, but that meant the video on his computer continued playing, moans and the wet slap of flesh filling the room as his hurried movements pulled his headphones out.

"Henry!” Regina gasps, her eyes glued in shock to the couple on the screen, a thin, dark-haired young man and a fit, dark-haired woman.

"M-Mom,” Henry stutters, wrapping the blanket around his waist and leaning forward to turn off the video.

He doesn’t make it fast enough, as the woman’s voice clearly says, “Yes, baby, give mommy your big cock… that’s it, son, just like that.”

Henry turns white and shuts the video off as Regina purses her lips, her gaze swinging to him before she slowly says, “You could have just asked, sweetheart,” and leaves the room and her bewildered son behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry usually made sure his mom was asleep before he stares masturbating, but that night he had been distracted by her tight skirt, and that's why he didn't hear her opening his door.

His eyes are closed as he fists his cock, biting his lip against the rising pleasure, and just as Regina was about to awkwardly announce herself, he whimpered, “Mom…”

The gasp she let out notified him of her presence, and his eyes flew open, hands moving to cover the erection he’d just been so vigorously jerking.

Regina’s lips curl slightly, her eyebrow quirking as she takes in the appearance of her son, and her voice is a mix of inquisitive and intrigued as she asks, “You think about me while you masturbate?”

Shame coloring his face, Henry looked away, not noticing her moving closer until her hand gripped his wrist, pulling it away and revealing his cock, still half-hard.

“Mom,” he whispered, erection slowly returning, making her hum in approval, and then her fingers were around him, stroking expertly, and he’s a little ashamed of how quickly he spills into her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry has never felt anything so good as the wet, hot, heat surrounding him. . .

He’d never expected to find himself in this situation, buried deep inside his own mother, but he couldn’t deny that it felt amazing.

It sounded amazing, too, each throaty moan and gasp escaping her lips as he pounded into her, himself panting and groaning.

The sight was certainly flawless as well, Regina stretched out before him, on her knees and forearms, her back long and lean and undulating as she met each thrust.

Even the smell was intoxicating, her perfume mixed with sweat and sex and each shallow inhale made his head spin.

But the best, by far, was the feeling when her walls tightened around him as she cried out in orgasm, prompting his own fall over the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

It's strange to think she wants her son, she tries to tell herself it isn't true, but it is definitely his broad body that comes mind when she rubs herself late at night.

It feels dirty and wrong, but as time passes, she becomes more comfortable with it, more accepting of her desires.

And when the day comes that she’s too desperate for her own touch and her fantasy to check and make sure her door is closed, she doesn’t notice her son walking past as she moans his name into the stillness of her room.

She doesn’t notice him pushing the door further open, his lips parted to ask her what’s wrong, or the way his body freezes at the sight of her on the bed.

Her fingers work between her thighs, two pushing into her tight, wet core before pulling back out to drag up and over her clit, rubbing circles over it.

And then her eyes flutter open, and she almost panics, almost stops, at the sight of her son, if not for the way he rubs at his growing erection, so she meets his gaze, bites her lip, and slides her fingers back into herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Henry, we need to talk about what happened last night", he heard her say behind him, and he steeled himself before putting away his college application papers and turning around to face her, thinking "it's now or never".

“I know what you’re going to say, Mom, and I don’t want to hear it,” he said, before she could speak. “I don’t regret what happened, and I don’t want you to, either.”

Regina’s eyebrow rose slightly, and she smirked as she replied, “Well you just think you know everything, don’t you? What I was _going_  to say, sweetheart, is that if you should decide to seduce me again and spend the night in my bed, you’d better still be there when I wake up.”

Henry took a moment to absorb her words, then gave a slow grin, suggesting, “So… tonight, then?”


	10. Chapter 10

"Henry we can't do this, what if Robin and Roland come home?" Regina asked.

“What if they do?” Henry answered the question with his own, keeping Regina pinned against the kitchen counter and using one hand to sweep her hair out of the way, bringing his mouth to her neck.

Regina tilted her head automatically, giving him more room as her eyes slipped shut. “They… they can’t know… about this,” she said, already breathless.

Henry hummed in disapproval, making no move to stop his attentions or even stop himself from pushing further, one hand sliding up under his mother’s shirt to cup her breath, the other pushing past the waistband of her slacks.

“ _Henry_ ,” Regina sighed, head tipping back to rest against his shoulder, “… don’t stop.”


	11. Chapter 11

"Regina I think it's time to tell everyone about the baby and about our relationship, Ma already suspects something with all the burgers from Granny's" Henry said as his hand grazed her growing baby bump.

Biting her lip, Regina looked down at her son’s hand on her rounding belly. “I know… I want to, but…”

“You’re scared,” Henry finished, giving her a reassuring smile and wrapping his free arm around her to draw her close to him. “I know, but this isn’t going away… and neither am I, ever.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra sentence because, well, the 5th sentence is one word, so…


End file.
